Fading Darkness
by Indigo Mermaid
Summary: Due to Jinx's painful past she decides to become a hero. But will her former team let her quit so easily? Rated due to language and violence later on. JinxXKidFlash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen titans. Only the story line.

Fading Darkness Chapter 1

Ever since Jinx's little run in with Kid Flash, she'd been wondering. Was she truly meant to be a villain? No. REAL villains were cruel and heartless like her old idol, Madam Rouge. Only Jinx had convinced herself long ago that she was a villain. She had been mocked and called a jinx since she had gotten her powers as a young child. She wasn't evil, just misunderstood. It took her until just a few days ago to finally understand. Powers don't control the person, the person controls the powers. She had a choice in everything she did. Kid Flash had convinced her of this. He was a true hero. Not only helping the defenseless, but helping people from them selves as well.

Jinx had decided to become a hero and leave her life of theft behind her in the dust. She just wasn't sure of how to quit the HIVE 5. She laughed as she thought of the name. It truly didn't make sense.

'With me gone they _will _be the HIVE _5_." She said to herself. She then found herself thinking about Kid Flash yet again as she stared at the last rose he had given her. In the short time that they'd known each other, he had a huge impact on her look on life. She'd gone soft and she knew it. But had she really? Or has she been like this her whole life and ran away from it? She sighed.

'What does he see in me? What could possibly be there that I can't see?'

'Lots of things.' She w hipped around to come face to face with the one and only, Kid Flash. She nearly screamed. She put a hand on her chest.

'Are you trying to give ma a heart attack! And what are you doing here?'

'Just visiting a friend. And I'm not trying to give you a heart attack. Just…this.' He held out a black rose.

'Kid Flash….' Jinx was speechless. All she could do was take the rose from his hand.

'Thought you'd like it. It reminded me of you a bit. Dark, misunderstood, but in everyway beautiful.' She stood there, shocked. It was indeed a beautiful flower. She liked it more than the red ones he had given her before.

'Well I'll see ya later.' And with that the left in the same way he had come in. Vibrating through her wall. Still staring at the flower, only two words escaped through her lips.

'Thank you.'

Well what do you think? This is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh. Please R&R! I hope it's not too short. But the next chapter will be a little longer. Let me know what you think. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's chapter 2! Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans. But I wish I did.

Jinx sat alone in her room staring at her newest possession, her Black Rose. It sat in a vase with roses around it. It was on of the many stolen possessions in her room. She felt a little guilty for taking such a beautiful thing. Give her a break she _IS _no I take it back, _WAS _a villain. Though no one but her knew it yet. Not even the one who had helped her to realize her true path and destiny. "How am I going to get myself out of this one?" she thought aloud. "That's it!"

Everything had been set. She had thought out her plan many times making sure it was perfect. She was going to start her new life with redemption. She had called the police and worked out a deal. She gave the police the HIVE 5 and her criminal records would be destroyed and all charges cleared. A small deal made it possible. She gave the police the HIVE 5's weaknesses. How to defeat the true HIVE 5. How to keep them in prison without them escaping. She thought her plan to be fool-proof. And it was say for one detail.

The next day Jinx had everything ready for her former team's demise. They were going to be helpless without her. Like chickens with their heads cut off! Well, the time had come and there was no going back. This was going to be then end of the HIVE 5, for her anyway. Jinx proceeded to the main room where the idiots were watching wrastlin' as Billy called it.

"Hey guys. What do ya say we go rob a bank? I'm bored plus we're running a little low."

"Now! Why! He's got him in a headlock!" Billy called not taking his eyes from the screen.

"I just said why ya dimwit!"

"Sounds fine to me," Grunted Mammoth.

"What about the crud munchin' Titans! Won't they come and bust us?"

"No. They're after the Brotherhood. Remember genius?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that" Gizmo mumbled.

"I'm in," agreed See-More. Kyd Wykkyd nodded in agreement.

"Then let's get a move on!" Jinx called from the door.

When they got to the bank, the started the robbery.

"Alright y'all! But the money in the darn bags and fork em' over!"

"We have you completely surrounded! Come quietly and we won't use force!"

"How'd the get here so dugum fast!"

"It's a setup! How else!" Gizmo shouted.

"Jinx! What are we going to…Jinx?" See-More started. "No! It was Jinx! She did this!" Ha had been searching for Jinx while the others panicked. They acted as if they were lost children in a store. Jinx had betrayed them.

So do you guys like it? I know it's still short but it's all I got right now. I had started this a little bit after I watched Titans together. So it's gonna end going into that a little. But I don't really know how long it will be untill then. O in other news, I have started writing an avatar story. So I have to add that soon. It's a Zutara. I know I'm insane so leave me alone! lol. jk. Later!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Sorry it took me forever to get this next chapter up. I never had time. School, sports, and band. not a lot of time in between there. So enjoy this next chapter of Fading Darkness.

* * *

Jinx had been outside the bank the entire time, out side with the cops. The people, who she had been fighting for most of her life, were now her allies. Twisted a bit huh?

'Alright, do you guys have that tear gas I told you to get?' Jinx asked a cop.

'Right here,' he replied.

'Good. This will bring them down in a matter of minutes.'

'That fast huh?'

'Yeah. Now about our deal…'

'Taken care of before I left the station'

'Thanks. Sorry about all of the trouble I have caused in the past.'

'All forgotten now. Alright men, Time to take them down!' 5 tears gas canisters were launched into the bank through the windows. Gas filling the bank caused the HIVE 5 to drop like flies. Ten minutes later they were being hauled off to prison.

"Finally I'm free,' Jinx said to herself. She was the only one in the HIVE 5's base. She was alone in her room packing some things to take with her to start her new cleansed life. She packed extra clothes, hair brush, her sketch books, and the money she had in her room. She looked over at her black rose now beginning to wilt. Should she take it with her? No. She had drawn it enough times to know every detail of it by now. Some of them even looked like photographs.

She went up to the main room where the safe that contained all of the money was at. She took all of it and put it in her backpack, slung it over her shoulder, then proceeded towards the door. While walking she began contemplating leaving her rose. Thinking of it made her think of a song she had recently heard. So began it sing it to herself. It was dark and no one was there to hear her.

_Can I ask you a question please?_

_Promise you won't laugh at me_

_Honestly I'm standing here _

_Afraid I'll be betrayed._

_As twisted as it seems only fear love when it's in my dreams_

_So let the morning light come in and let the darkness fade away_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_La la la la la la la la la_

That was just the question she wanted answered now. Can you turn my black roses red? She continued walking letting her feet lead the way.

* * *

'Can you believe the nerve of her? See-more asked his fellow inn-mates.

'Yeah! I think someone dun put a spur in that girl's tights!'

'I hear that Billy!' called a duplicate from across the cell.

'I still can't believe the crud-muncher did it!'

'But she did.' Mammoth grunted. Just then a spine chilling cold set throughout the cell.

'Kyd Wykkyd!' He only nodded.

'Come to get us out partner?' Again he only nodded.

'I say we get Jinx.'

'You said it See-more! The crud-sniffer is going to pay for this!'

'Can we go yet? I'm hungry!' And with that Kyd Wykkyd opened a portal out of the prison.

* * *

Well what do you guys think? The song is called Black Roses Red by Alana Grace if you were interested. Well till my next chapter, later!  



	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update this chapter. I had band camp every day. And when I didn't it was softball. Now I'm stuck in my room with nothing to do...Hooray! Now on to the chapter! EDIT: I had to fix the flashback in this chapter because I never added the rest of it. Oopsy..

* * *

Jinx turned the corner in the alley she was walking down. _This is like a maze._ A garbage can got knocked over somewhere behind her. She ran. She heard four pairs of footsteps coming after her. _Now who wants a piece of me?_ She thought to herself. 

'Don't lose her!'

'AHH!' She tripped on an empty can, fell, and twisted her ankle. 'Just great!' she said to herself. She stood up and began limping however far she could get away from whoever was after her. _I can't keep this up_. _Not for long anyway. _ She then ducked behind a dumpster to wait for whoever it was to pass by her. _The HIVE 5!_

_None other. _Came a voice inside her head.

'No.' that was all she could say. It was all she could say because Kyd Wykkyd had come up behind her and covered her mouth so she could not call for help. She squirmed all she could to get out of his grasp. But in the end it was useless. Now she was in trouble. _I might not get out of this alive!_

An hour later Jinx lay in the middle of a dark alley beaten, battered, and bloody. He HIVE 5 had gotten what they wanted, sweet, sweet revenge. She was alone, cold and alone. She laid in the alley thinking about what she had chosen. Is this really what she wanted? To be injured, lying in the middle of an alley at night, and homeless! _No time to be thinking about this now. They'll be back when they realize that I took all of the money from the vault._ She then proceeded to crawl over to her things hidden behind the dumpster. She stood up before she got to it, picked it up, and walked to what she hoped would be a way of the maze of alleyways.

To her surprise she out in only a matter of minutes. As she stepped out of the alley, a red and yellow streak followed by a gust of wind went by her. _Oh great! He's still here. _ She then stood up looking like normal. She wiped off any trace of blood from her face. This way he would suspect nothing wrong and just leave her alone, she hoped. He caught a glimpse of her as she stepped out of the alley sped back as fast as he could. He stopped on a dime right in front of her.

'Hey!' he said with his classic grin.

'What do you want?' she snapped.

'No need to be rude.' She merely rolled her eyes. It reminded her of the first time they met.

-Flashback-

'Need a little luck?' asked a boy in yellow tights with red boots and gloves.

'It's only a myth! Who are you?'

'Kid Flash, fastest boy alive.'

'Are you supposed to be a good guy or something?'

'One of the best.'

'Well, aren't you gonna take me to jail?'

'I thought maybe I'd get to know ya first.'

'Hmph'

'Why do you hang around with those losers? That team of yours is only holding you back.'

'I know! That's what I keep telling- What do you know?'

'I know that you're too smart for all of this.'

'Oh is this the part where you try and convert me? Make me see the error of my ways? You're wasting your time.'

'When you're as fast as me, time is something you've got plenty of. Crescent?'

'It's too late for me anyway.'

'It's never too late.'

'What about the HIVE 5? They'd come after me.'

'Let me worry about them.'

'Where will I go? What will I do?'

'Trust me.'

-End flashback-

'Same old Jinx' He commented.

'What are you…Oh never mind. I figured you'd be gone by now.'

'Nah! I thought I'd stay awhile. You know, stick around' he said as he raised his eyebrow.

'Yeah! Well why don't you just leave?'

'Now why would I want to do that?'

'You're hopeless you know that?'

'Aww…you're cute when you're being sarcastic!' she sighed.

'I take it back. You're impossible!'

'No I'm not!'

'Yes you are!

'No I'm not!'

'Yes! You… Oh forget this.' She started off down the street.

'Hey! You're just gonna walk away!'

'That's what it looks like!' she called over her shoulder.

'Come back here!'

'No chance! I'm walking this way.' He ran in front of her and stood with his arms out to his sides like a barricade.

'Not if I can help it.'

'Would you just…' she stopped suddenly.

'Jinx…Jinx? JINX!' She fell. He caught her before she hit the ground. He cradled her in his arms while calling her name.

'Kid...Flash?

'Jinx, what happened to you?

'It was...the HIVE 5... .' she struggled to say. Then she passed out.

* * *

Well? I'm working on the next chapter so be ready for a quicker update! Later!  



	5. Chapter 5

Well. I finally did it. I loaded the next chapter. I'm not gonna give you some lame excuse this time why I didn't update it. I honestly lost my notebook with this in it. So I found it and here it is. Have fun!

* * *

Jinx woke up in a dark room. She sat up 'Ow!' she said wincing in pain grabbing her sides. 'Where in the hell..?' Then it all came flowing back to her. The set up, her betrayal and desertion, the fight, and finally her rescue. She checked her wounds and found them bandaged up and treated.

"What the…Where am I?" she asked herself. She held her head in her hands trying to remember. Then she heard a door slam outside her own room. She heard a muffled voice as well. 'Who in the world…?' she thought to herself. Her door opened to reveal an unwanted flow of light with a silhouette in the middle of it. She covered her face with the blanket she was under.

"It's a little bright! Want to close the door?!"

"Good to see you're awake." called the figure as it closed the door.

"Ah! Darkness." She said lowering the blanket.

"Maybe we should change your name." came the figure.

"Yeah, whatever. Who are you?" The figure laughed.

"Sure you don't remember me?"

"Well, I could tell you if I could see you." There was a click and a small lamp turned on. "Well, well. I should have known that I'd have my very own superhero stalker. But Kid Flash, I'm just so lucky." She said very sarcastically.

"No need to be rude," he said holding his hand up. "After all, if not for me, you'd be in an alley somewhere in the rain right now." As soon as he said it he knew he shouldn't have. 'God damit!!!' he screamed in his head. Jinx didn't respond. She simply lay down and covered herself up with the blanket. 'Fucking moron!' he cursed himself

"Hey I'm sorry." He said walking over to the bed and sitting down next to her. Silent sobs began to permeate from under the blanket.

"Jinx, it's okay. I'm sorry I didn't…" he couldn't speak, his conscious instantly wracked with guilt. He felt like total shit.

"It's okay Kid." Jinx told him with a sob. "Not everyone c an think before they talk, let alone think." She rolled her eyes. He gave a small chuckle.

"Oh sarcasm. Where would I be without it?" They both laughed. "Good to see you're feeling better."

"Yeah. How long was I out for?"

"Hmmm." He said thinking. "As of today, about three months."

"WHAT?!" She sat up really fast.

"I'm kidding! It's really been just a day. You've been asleep for about 12 hours. Not going to lie. You looked pretty damn bad."

"I figured as much." She replied. "Considering what I went through." There was a short pause.

"Hey. You hungry?" A loud grumble from her stomach answered his question. A slight blush appeared quickly on her pale skin. "Well come on." She went to stand up.

"Whoa!" Her legs gave out and she went crashing down. She closed her eyes waiting to hit the ground. Only it never came. She opened her eyes to find that Kid Flash was cradling her in his arms. A blush instantly shone her pale face. He looked at her and flashed a smile.

"Careful. That first step's a killer." He winked and she giggled. "Now, how about something to eat?"

"Lead the way." She said as he sat her on her feet.

He led her into the living room with an arm wrapped protectively around her so that she wouldn't fall again. It wasn't a very big or decorated room, but why should it be? From what Jinx could understand, he was never here. There was dust everywhere! And it kind of smelled like rotting garbage. Typical guy. The again who was she to be complaining? She currently had nowhere to go. No home of her own, no apartment, not even some cardboard box in an alley. He led her to a couch in the living room.

"Have a seat." She sat down on the couch. It was a little worn out, but felt very comfortable. "So what'll it be?" She smiled at him as he said it as if he were to take her order in a diner. "What?!" he wanted to know.

"Nothing…don't worry about it."

"So what'll ya have?"

"Hmm. Got any bacon?"

"Give me two seconds and I will."

"Okay. Pancakes and milk?"

"Same as before."

"Alright. So what are you still standing here for?" She asked. "Becoming slow are we?"

"No! I'll be right back!" He sped out of the small apartment to get what she had asked him for.

"What a dork." Jinx said rolling her eyes. She took advantage of the fact that he wasn't there to scope out the place. She stood up and looked around. She laughed thinking of what he'd said the first time he was in the HIVE 5's lair.

-Flashback-

"Nice place ya got here. Very 'secret lair'." Kid Flash said using air quotes.

-End Flashback-

She laughed again. "What's so funny?" cam a voice behind her. She spun around and crashed into Kid Flash's chest. "You okay?" he said holding her shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just remembering something you said."

"Oh, and what dashing line was that?"

"Never mind. What's on the tray?"

"Food."

"Go figure, and here I thought it was garbage."

"Hey my cooking isn't _that_ bad! Besides, it's bacon, eggs, and pancakes." He stuck his tongue out at her like a small child would.

"Don't make me hit you with a power wave."

"Fine. Here." He sat the tray down on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Thanks." She sat down on the couch.

"No problem. Now, bon appetite."

"Shouldn't you be wearing your hat when you say that, Frenchie?"

"Aww! How cute!!"

"What?"

"You remember the first time we met!"

"Oh come on! It wasn't that long ago anyway."

"So! You still remembered. Now I feel special."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get too sappy on me now." She picked up the fork and knife and cut into the pancakes. Just as she was about to put the first piece in her mouth, sirens and alarms went off everywhere. Kid flash sped over to his computer to see what was going on. Jinx followed in pursuit intrigued.

"Oh boy…"

"What? Your arch nemesis or something?"

"No. But it might be yours."

"You don't mean it's…"

"Yeah, I do."

"Just great!"

"Want to help me with this?"

"Sure!" she said happy and perky with a smile.

"Really?" he said surprised.

"Hell no! Idiot." she said angrily.

"Why not?"

"I really don't want to look at them right now."

"Oh." He shook his head and took a few steps towards Jinx. He used his super speed to pick her up without a fight.

"What? Hey!! Put me down!" she said struggling.

"Nope. You're coming with me."

"Oh no I'm not" she told him.

"Want to bet?" he didn't even give her time to answer and just sped off to bust the HIVE 5. But this time with some help.

* * *

Well there you have it. the next installment. haha. Hopefully it won't take me forever to get the next chapter up. 


	6. Chapter 6

So yeah......been quite a while.....Opps. Have fun

* * *

"Hurry up you guys!! Those dung-munching Titans could show up at any time!" Gizmo ordered. He took command of them seeing as he was the most intelligent.

"Eye-eye captain!" See-more called from the vault.

"Stop being a smart-ass," Mammoth said as he hit him over the head. "You're giving me a headache!"

"Can we go now?"

"Shut up Billy! Is the vault empty See-more?"

"For the most part."

"Good enough. Move out!" barked Gizmo.

They turned toward the door to make their escape, money bags in hand. A yellow and red streak alerted them that they had trouble. In a mere 2 seconds everything they had just stolen was back, safely in the vault.

"What the hell just happened?!" Gizmo shouted flailing like a fish out of water.

"Watch your mouth young man." The group whipped around to find the one and only Kid Flash standing there shaking a finger at them scolding. "Get lost, loser!"

"Now, now. That's not the kind of thing a little child like you should be saying."

"Shut up before I kick the snot out of you!"

"You'll have to catch me-" he was cut off by Kyd Wykkyd knocking him out cold from behind.

"Leave him alone!" came a voice from the doorway.

"And who's gonna make us!" Billy shouted at the door.

"I am." The figure took a few steps into the bank.

"JINX?!!" They all shouted in unison. You're supposed to be dead!"

"Am I not?"

"Oh, very funny Jinx."

"I thought so."

"Get her!" Gizmo commanded. The group charged at Jinx. She did a cartwheel and jumped over them to land beside Kid Flash. She placed a finger to his neck searching for a pulse. She found on. Good, just knocked out.

"You bitch!" Gizmo yelled and he lunged at Jinx. "First you set us up for the police and now you're fighting alongside him!"

"Well he's a lot better than you rejects!" she spat in his face dodging his attacks.

"Rejects? I don't think so. Take a good look at yourself Jinx! You got kicked out of a group that _you_ started!" that stung a bit, but she didn't let it show.

"For your information I left you morons." She shouted back. She was arguing so intently that she didn't notice Kyd Wykkyd approach from behind with a stun gun of some sort. He aimed it at her and fired. It hit her dead on and she froze for a moment. Gizmo took his chance to punch her in the stomach causing her to fall to the floor gasping for breath. She stood up shakily and turned to Kyd.

"What did you do to me asshole?" He again aimed and hit her. Kid Flash began to come too just in time to hear Jinx scream in pain and fall to the floor. He woke up instantly and shot over to her.

"Jinx!" He picked her up and carried her to a safer area.

"Jinx? You alright?"

"Ow…my head." She said sitting up with a hand on her forehead. He gave her a concerned look. "I'll be fine," she reassured him. Let's just get this over with."

"Sure thing," he said offering her a hand. They stood together and faced the HIVE 5.

"You gonna wish you hadn't done that." Jinx called over to Kyd Wykkyd. He smirked. That made her mad. 'No one smirks at my threats!' She took off on the offensive. Kid Flash took on the remaining 4. Jinx dodged his every attack by flipping, ducking, rolling, and blocked a few. She did a back flip and caught his chin on the way. This was her chance. When she landed she stuck out her hand to shoot a wave of pink at him, but nothing happened.

"What?" She tried again. Still nothing. "What the hell did you do to me?!" She yelled panicked. He said nothing and began to close in on her. The look in his eyes was similar to that of a lion closing in on its prey. When he got closer the expression changed. 'I've only seen that look one other time," she thought. "No…"

Kid Flash turned around triumphantly. The 4 boys he'd taken on now were piled together on the floor knocked out cold. He looked towards Jinx to be sure she was alright, but what he saw terrified him. Jinx was cowering in a corner as Kyd Wykkyd closed in on her. 'What's with the look on her face?' he thought looking at Kyd Wykkyd. Jinx looked terrified. What did he do to her? Jinx then chose that moment to breakdown into a series of sobs, slowly becoming hysterical. She was trying so hard to not remember what had happened only a few weeks ago to her, but she was losing the mental battle. Kyd Wykkyd lunged at her while using his powers to make a portal. Jinx put her hands over her ears and screamed.

"No!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Kid Flash dove and knocked Kyd away from Jinx. The two rolled across the floor and stood to face each other.

"What did you do to her?" Kid Flash demanded. No reply. "I said what did you-" he was cut off by an attack. He ducked and instead of moving entirely his fist met with Kyd's face ending in a grotesque crunching sound. He stood over Kyd's limp form and in a stern, harsh tone said "Stay away from her." He stepped over his body towards Jinx. He tried to calm her down. He squatted down next to her. "Jinx? You okay?" he asked in a very concerned way. She looked up to meet his gaze.

"Where did _he_ go?" she asked very shakily.

"He's lying over there with a broken jaw hopefully." He motioned.

"Flash…' she tried to say. Her voice cracked and she broke off her sentence. She then dove at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and began sobbing again. This time into his chest. Kid Flash wrapped his arms around her and tried to soothe her even the slightest. "Shh. It's alright. You're safe. I'm here." After she calmed down a bit she looked up at him with a very scared expression. Wind rattled a few papers and she about jumped out of her skin. "Hey. Relax. I won't ever let anything happen to you again. I promise," he said gently.

"You promise?" she asked searching his eye for any trace of a lie and found none.

"Promise," he said giving her a reassuring smile. He pulled her into an embrace that she never wanted to be released from. She felt safe. She hadn't felt like this in a really long time. He loosened his grip a bit, but never actually let go of her. She sighed when he pulled away.

"I haven't felt like that in a long time." She told him.

"Felt like what?" he asked confused.

"Safe," she replied. "So safe that nothing could ever get me no matter how hard it tried."

"Anytime Jinx. Anytime."

"You know," she said. "I never did get to eat." He laughed and stood up.

"Let's see what we can do about that." He said as he bent down to pick her up. He carried her outside to a waiting officer.

"They're all yours Chief. Make sure the one with the cape is taken care of."

"He pissed you off that bad, huh? What happened?"

"He hurt Jinx." Flash said simply.

"Wait Jinx? Isn't she supposed to be the ringleader of the operation?" The cop said confused.

"I used to be," she stated, "but I saw the 'error of my ways,'" she said looking up at Kid Flash.

"Oh? Well it's good to have you on the winning team." The cop said flashing a sincere smile and a thumbs up.

"Thanks."

"Gotta go." Flash said suddenly.

"Alright. Until next time Kid. Jinx." He said tipping his hat. She smiled. 'What do you know? Not all people are cruel,' she thought to herself. Kid Flash then took her home for some much needed food. Man was she hungry!

* * *

So did anyone get the reference? Who ever get's it right gets cookies!!


	7. Chapter 7

Here's chapter 7! Long time since I posted...blah blah blah...Enjoy!^_^

* * *

"Ah! Home sweet home." Kid Flash said as he entered the apartment with jinx still in his arms.

"You are so corny. You know that right?" she said with a slight chuckle.

"Me? Corny? You must be mistaken." He said with a shocked look on his face. He set Jinx on the couch and sat down next to her. "Feeling any better?" he asked concerned.

"Somewhat, but I'm still hungry." She said with a small smile.

"Well then eat up!" he said handing her the tray with food from a little earlier. She picked up the fork that still had the bit of food on it and popped it into her mouth.

"Mmm. This is great," she said cutting off another piece of pancake. She was done with everything in a mere 5 minutes. "That was delicious!" Jinx said happily.

"Well I 'm glad you like it," he replied. She leaned over on her side and flopped down onto a pillow. "So what happened back there? Why didn't you beat Wykkyd to a pulp?" he asked concerned.

"Well to be honest, I'm not sure. He hit me with some kind of stun gun while you were passed out."

"That's why you fell when I woke up." He added. She nodded.

"The next thing I knew, I couldn't use my powers. I was defenseless.

"You're kidding. He hit me over the head and knocked me out. Someone should _really _put a bell on him." They both laughed remembering when he'd said that before.

"I still can't believe you went in my room!" she exclaimed. "Well, my old room anyway," she added.

"You can have the spare room here if you'd like," he offered.

"Really?" she asked sitting up. "You don't mind?"

"Not a bit. I get lonely sometimes," he said putting on a sad face. She just laughed at him.

"Alright I'll take it," she said still laughing.

"Sold! So, what was with the look of terror on your face earlier?" he asked.

"The what?" she asked confused.

"The look on your face while you were in the corner with the psycho closing in on you," he stated.

"Oh, that." She spaced out for a few seconds just staring at her hands.

"Jinx? Mind coming back to Earth?" he asked as he waved a hand in front of her face.

"Huh? What?" she asked shaking her head. "Sorry. Well, it's not exactly something I like to be reminded of. When I had realized that I had lost my powers, I knew I was left defenseless. Kyd Wykkyd knew it too and decided to take advantage of me once again."

"AGAIN?!! What happened before?" he asked, eyes full of concern.

"Just wait a second. Anyway, he had this creepy grin on his face. It was a grin I'd only seen one other time.

-FLASHBACK-

"Good-bye." Jinx said to See-more as they went their separated ways. He immediately pulled out him communicator to talk to the rest of his team.

"Guys, I think Jinx might leave us."

"What? Why?"

"Well, she just basically told Madam Rouge to go to hell and kicked her ass. Then I asked if she wanted to steal some computers and she said no. Then she walked away and picked up a rose."

"A rose? Oh great. It's Kid Flash! He's messing with her head!"

"Yeah I know. But we can't let her leave!"

"You're right," Gizmo had agreed. "She's knows too much about us. We either have to keep her here or make sure that she doesn't talk."

"Just wait until I get back. Then we can figure out what to do."

See-more had returned in a matter of minutes. "So what are we gonna do?"

"We could lock her in a cage!" Billy suggested.

"Nah. She'd just break the lock Gizmo countered.

"Could you build something Gizmo?" See-more asked.

"No! That damn Kid Flash totally wrecked my workshop!"

Kyd Wykkyd thought for a moment then had an idea. He looked around for a notepad. He found one, wrote something on it, and disappeared. The boys just looked at each other confused. Mammoth walked over and picked it up.

"Well, what's it say partner?"

"Leave this to me," Mammoth read slowly. "Well I guess we leave this to him."

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Billy said.

Somewhere downtown, Jinx was wandering the streets. A police car was driving down the road towards her. She ducked into an alleyway to avoid it. 'Well that was a little close for comfort,' she said to herself. She went to stand, but was ripped back by an arm suddenly around her throat.

"Let me go!" she yelled while struggling to get free. She placed a well aimed kick behind her hoping to knock down her assailant, but hit nothing. Just air. "What the?" she said.

'Turn around sweetheart,' called a haunting voice from inside of her head. She whipped around suddenly free to move. She came face to face with Kyd Wykkyd.

"Hey stranger," she said with a very strong hint of sarcasm. He narrowed his eyes as a creepy grin spread across his face. "What's with the look?" Jinx asked with a raised eyebrow. He suddenly reached out and grabbed her wrist and pulled her through one of his portals with him. "Where the hell are we?" she asked him looking around.

"In my world," he spoke. Jinx was shocked. He _can_ talk.

'So that's what his voice sounds like.' She thought to herself. "Well, I want out."

"Oh, you're not going anywhere. I'm going to make sure of that." He closed in on her with his creepy grin.

"Stay away from me!" she shouted throwing her hand out in front of her to throw a power wave. "What?" she tried it again. Nothing happened.

"I'm afraid that you'll find those quite useless in here my dear. In a few moments I'm going to make you wish you were never born, you piece of trash." Smoke curled in his hands that looked like ropes. The smoke disappeared and left ropes in his hands. It took her a moment to understand what he had meant. But when she did, her eyes widened.

"No…" was all she could say. She immediately turned and tried to run away, but she go nowhere. She tripped over her own feet and panicked. As soon as she fell he pounced on her. "Get off!" she screamed as he tied her arms together. She struggled all she could. She threw herself around and thrashed as much as humanly possible, but nothing helped. He had an iron grip on her and never let up. Once she was tied and stood up. "Untie me!" she yelled at him fighting back tears. She was scared to death. No one could help her. She was alone. He kicked her once in the side. Once but hard. It knocked the wind out of it at once. She lay there gasping for breath. He then grabbed a fistful of pink hair and pulled her up to face him. She screamed in pain as he pulled. "You bastard," she said still short of breath. He smiled at her and cocked his head.

"Sticks and stones, Bitch!" He punched her in the face with his free hand. Spots appeared everywhere in her field of vision. She spit blood out of her mouth. He pulled her up to look at him again. "You are never leaving the HIVE5. Got that?" He grabbed at her dress and ripped off the lower portion. He ripped off her tights and underwear and looked at her. She was beginning to cry. He laughed at the sight of it. He laughed his head off. She felt horrible. She was scared and didn't know if she'd live to see tomorrow. She didn't know what to do. So, she did the first thing that came to mind. She spat in his face. A big wad in his eye. He stopped laughing. He wiped it off and looked at her. "Bitch!" he yelled as he backhanded her. He climbed on top of her and began unzipping his pants. She began thrashing trying to throw him off.

"No! Get off of me! Leave me alone you pervert! Let go!!" Never once did he stop. Not until he was done with her. When he was, he left her in the same alley that he'd found her, her face bruised and bleeding. Her body hurt all over. Before he walked away he looked down on her and narrowed his eyes.

"If you ever leave us, I'll find you. And when I do, you'll be sorry," he threatened. Then he walked away.

-End Flashback-

"That bastard! I'll kill him!!" yelled as he slammed his fists on the table.

"I get scared at the thought of it. I really did wish I was never born and I truly felt like a piece of crap. It haunts me," she said sadly. She wiped a tear from her now red face.

"Don't say that. It's not true. I'm glad you were born. And I'm not letting that rapist near you ever again." He said seriously.

"Thanks." She began to cry again remembering how much pain it had caused her. Kid Flash quickly pulled her into an embrace and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"It's okay. Everything's going to be alright. I promise." He said gently. He held her until she stopped crying and even then didn't let go. They fell asleep in each other's arms that night. One never letting go of the other.


	8. Chapter 8

Holy crap! Two chapter in one month!! :o this is what happens when I accidentally disconnect the internet in my room...oopsy! Oh well. Why are you reading this?! Read the chapter!! lol.

* * *

Jinx early the next morning and felt like crap. She also felt something around her waist. She opened one eye and saw a pair of red gloves. She turned her head to find Kid Flash's sleeping face in close proximity to her own. 'He's cute when he's sleeping,' she thought. She sat up. She tried to get out of his grip to stand up, but it only tightened and she was pulled back down to the couch. He was mumbling something into her back. All she managed to catch was "Damn Kyd Wykkyd…"

She pushed him back but he pulled her closer to his chest with every move that she made. She finally gave up and just laid there. She sighed. He pulled her closer again! 'What the hell! I didn't even move!!' she screamed in her head. She decided to move closer to see if that might get him to let go of her. She scooted closer to him, but he didn't let go. She was close enough to snuggle her head in the crook of his shoulder. Even if it didn't work, she felt a little better. She felt like crap after having to retell her horrible experience. "Thanks for listening." She said silently to his sleeping form.

"You're welcome," he said, apparently not sleeping. She jumped at the sound of his voice. She wasn't expecting him to be awake. "Sorry." He said letting go of her waist and sitting up. She missed the weight of his arms around her and tried not to show it. She sat up. "You feeling any better?" he asked concerned.

She nodded. "Better than yesterday."

"Good to hear," he said with a smile. "So that all happened because I wanted you to be a hero, and you left to be one? It's all my fault. I'm so sorry Jinx. I never meant for any of that to happen. If I'd know that might have happened, I'd have run back for you as soon as I knew Madam Rouge was gone. Aw, Jinx. I'm so sorry. How can I make this up to you? I feel like I should be in jail."

"Don't say that." She said placing a hand on his. He looked down at her. "There was no way that either of us could've know that he would…That that would happen."

"But it still doesn't change the fact that it's my fault."

"It's not." She argued.

"It is!" he argued back. He put his head in his hands and ran his fingers through his hair. She felt so bad for him. It's not his fault and he shouldn't be kicking himself for it.

"Kid Flash," she spoke softly. He picked his head up and looked over at her. She dove at him for another of his comforting hugs. He wrapped his arms around her as he caught her. She hoped that it would make him feel a little bit better, like his had done for her. "If none of it had happened, I wouldn't be here with you, like this."

"Jinx," he said.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," he said holding her a little tighter.

"Anytime." She squeezed back.

"Is this what you feel like when I hug you?" he asked while resting his head on top of hers.

"Feel like what?"

"Relaxing. Like nothing could possibly go wrong." He said letting go and looking at her.

"For the most part." She said with a smile. But it faded fast.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Better than I was."

"How _were_ you feeling?"

"Alone." She said. "Alone and worthless," she said looking down. He put his thumb under her chin and pulled her up to look at him.

"Well, I'm here to tell you that neither of those is true." He said letting his hand fall to rest on her shoulder. "Not while you're with me." She started crying again. Not out of pain, but of happiness.

"Sorry," she apologized while wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"Hey, it's okay. Sorry I brought up horrid feelings."

"They're not bad!" she said with a laugh.

"No?"

"No," she said strongly.

"So, now that the HIVE 5 is locked up with their lair empty, want to go get your stuff?"

"It's kind of destroyed remember?"

"Sorry. Well then let's get the stuff that isn't."

"Alright," she agreed.

"Then, let's go," he said scooping her up off the couch.

"What are you doing?!" she asked as a blush crept onto her face.

"Taking you to your things." He replied "Now hold on to me."

"What?!" she shrieked. "Why?"

"You'll find out." He said with a smirk. She decided to take his advice and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Okay, here we go." She felt a burst of wind hit her and immediately closed her eyes. She held onto him tighter making him blush, not that she'd ever know.

In a matter of 10 seconds, they were in Jinx's room. Well, her old room anyway, but she didn't know it yet and continued to hold on for dear life.

"Um, Jinx? You can let go now." Not that her really wanted her to.

"Huh?" she said opening her eyes. "Oh! Sorry," she said letting go. He set her down and they began to sift through the debris. They slowly mad a pile by the door.

* * *

"That should be about everything. But check the desk again. I feel like I'm forgetting something."

"Alright." Kid Flash walked over to the desk and began opening the drawers.

"This one won't open."

"Which drawer?" she asked walking up behind him.

"Bottom right."

"Oh." She took a key from around her neck and unlocked the drawer. She carefully opened it revealing its contents. Inside it were some things that were very important to her. She pulled out a single sketch pad, a piece of badly worn paper, a photograph, and a book.

"Got something to hide?"

"You're and idiot," she said slightly annoyed. "These are some very important things to me."

"And they are..?"

"I'll show you one but not the others. Not now."

"Ooo! Let me see!

"Chill!" she felt like she was yelling at a little kid. Well, to be fair he could really act like one at times. She picked up the book and skimmed through it before saying anything. "This," she said holding it up, "is a journal full of songs and poems that remind me of someone."

"Of who?" He asked. She didn't answer; she just sat there with a look on her face as if to say 'Don't ask. It hurts too much.' She closed her eyes trying to fight back the tears slowly rising in her eyes. Kid Flash knelt down beside her wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Hey, it's alright. Sorry I said anything."

"It's not your fault. I just get like this when I bring these things out. Now let's get this stuff back to your place."

"No." she looked confused.

"What do you mean no? This was your idea!"

"You know what else is my idea?"

"What?" she asked aggravated.

"Let's put this stuff in _your_ room."

"My room? It's already _in_ my room!"

"No. I mean your _new_ room." He grabbed her hands and pulled her up with him as he stood.

"What are you talking about?"

"Move in with me! You could stay in the spare bedroom. I don't use it. Besides, you need a place to call your own."

"Really? You mean it?!" she asked surprised.

"Of course I do!"

"Oh thank you!" she exclaimed throwing herself into his arms. He could get used to this. "Now, let's get this stuff to my _new_ room."

"Alright." He began picking up a few things and sped out the door with them. He was back in seconds. He made about 6or 7 trips before the last load. "Back in a flash," he said winking at her. She blushed. He came right back and waited for her to tell him what she wanted to do next. "Should I take those?" he asked gesturing the her treasures still in her hands.

"No. Let me check the closet for a bag." She found a small one and carefully packed them into it. She picked it up and walked over to Kid Flash.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, but could we walk back to your place?" she asked. "I kind of just want to slow down for a bit."

"Walk? Sure no problem"

"I sense sarcasm."

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!!"

"You're horrible…"

"Can't help it," he shrugged.

"Well, try to."

"Fine. Ready?"

"Yeah." Then made their way out of the 'lair' out to the street and Kid Flash's long, dreaded walk.

* * *

Yay! as long as my internet stays down, we might be looking at a new record!!! haha. Stay tuned.


End file.
